


Horror Stories

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical Cursing, F/M, Lemon, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with the Freelancers telling each other horrorstories.<br/>And it ended for Wash and South in the locker room, Wash getting taunted by South.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Stories

“Is that really necessary?”

“Yes!”

“Oh come on Wash, don’t be a wussy”

Sighting in defeat, said Freelancer only answered: “Okay, okay.” But he doubted that this would be a good idea. They were telling horror Stories. And South loves to tell horror stories. Also Wash and Carolina. Wyoming was mostly only telling his absolutely not scary knock-knock jokes, but they were more unnerving than something else.

“So, who knows a story?” South obviously had taken the lead in this. Several hands shot up, also Wyomings. “No, Wyoming, we don’t listen to your oh so scary knock-knock-jokes. They’re so fucking old and lame.”

“Oh come on, just one and I’ll be shutting up!”

“Oh come on, just one and I hit out all of your teeth!”

With an offended grumping, the eldest Freelancer sat back in his seat and obviously wasn’t in the mood to listen to the stories. That only because they didn’t want to hear his jokes. Well, if he wasn’t listening, it wouldn’t bother them.

Sitting together, the other Freelancers of the unit began to tell the stories, one by one. They were scary and some of them, such as South, had a way in telling those stories, which made them even scarier.

 

But some when after midnight, they had no stories to tell left, and so they soon went to bed. It seemed like anybody was bothered by the stories and just went to their bunks and crashed out right away. But there were also some who couldn’t sleep, like Wash. He always was the one, who easily got scared by such stories. He didn’t believe them, but obviously it didn’t hinder him from being afraid of.

So as he couldn’t find sleep, he carefully slipped out of his bunk, passed Maine on tiptoes and snuck out of their room. Outside, he first was standing a bit insecure. What was he supposed to do now? Everyone was asleep. Starting walking and getting out of the area where they had their rooms, he passed the sick bay where North was laying after the implantation. He didn’t seem to have woken up to now, so Washington decided to check on him as soon as he was up. The nurse on the nightshift was writing down the protocols the other nurses had made during the day.

Soon the Freelancer passed an area that supposed to be something like a lounge. There were some seats and big window where you could see outside.

Walking towards the seats and sitting down on one, he just observed the sky. It was completely black out there. There was no star shining, even though there would be much of them. The only thing he saw was that the four seven niner just left to go down on an exoplanet. Some transporting mission.

On the planet seemed to live many humans. The world was just as bright as the earth was, seen from the space. It reminded him a bit of his home. But he wasn’t really thinking on going home. Earth was his home planet, but he never had such strong bonds to his family like other. Therefore, he also didn’t use his official birth name anymore. David had died as he got his Agent name: Washington. And by now everybody was calling him like that.

 

After some time, he was getting bored of the blackness outside and he shortly decided to go to the locker room. He would shortly check his armor who got some bad hits during the training. Whilst walking to the locker room, he thought about Connie. They often had walked through the hallways together, occasionally kissing or cuddling. But it was nothing final. And they often waited until the rest had left the locker room. Just to make out before going to bed. But she had gotten reluctant the last weeks. Something was up, she was making herself scarce. And so, Wash was alone again. But nonetheless the locker room attracted him again and again. So he often wandered over to this room when he couldn’t find sleep. It was like a magical spell that made him go there, even though Connie wasn’t coming with him.

 

As he arrived at the locker room and entered it, he first suspected it to be empty. But unfortunately South was in there, just putting on her shirt. As she had nothing under it. So technically, Wash had seen her topless, even though the moment was so short that he didn’t really had the time to proceed it. But what he knew was, that South was aware of his coming and also that he had seen her topless. But obviously she didn’t care.

“Like what’cha see?”

“Uhm- I- I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t meant to-“

“Oh come on Wash, stop stuttering around. You sound like a 24-carat idiot.”

Immediately the soldier shut his mouth and looked to his feet. He didn’t exactly know what brought him here, but he knew that he brought himself into a very bad situation. South would never let him live that down.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“Uhm, what?”

“If you like what’cha saw?”

“Uhm…” Wash had no idea what he should say. Because it didn’t really matter what he was saying, it would bring him into a hell of a mess. So he decided to better say nothing. But South upset his plans.

“Answer.” It wasn’t the normal loud and bossy tone she had. It was quiet, but the tone still was firmly.

“Uhm… Yes?”

“You wanna see it again?”

“What?!” Now Washs voice was higher than normal. That came when he had to face something he wasn’t able to cope with in the first seconds. Then his voice often got a bit high pitched and a bit whiny.

 

“Do I have to tell you every fucking thing twice? You hit your head or what?”

“Uhm no, I haven’t but I don’t really know what to say to, uhm, that.”

“How about yes or no?”

When Wash wouldn’t be so flustered he would have slapped his forehead about this answer. But just at the moment he had a real fight to get his situation straight in his head and understand what happened here just now. But he wasn’t really able of doing so. So he was just standing there, gaze turned down and a head as red as Souths shirt.

And said person now came closer and closer, obviously being delighted by an all red and nervous Washington. And the freelancer with the grey and yellow armor just knew that he had a massive problem now. South wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily. And it didn’t matter what he said, she would actually make more and more fun of him, turning everything against him.

 

“So?” South was now standing in front of him, her eyes glinting of glee. Flicking her pony back with a coquettish movement of her head, she began to grin. “So speechless about seeing a girl topless Washington?”

“Uhm no it’s uhm… just…”

“24-carat idiot.”

“It’s just because I wasn’t really prepared for this situation.”

“Oh yeah? Wasn’t it too, but I’m not behaving like dropping dead in the next second. What brings me back to my previous question: You wanna see more?”

Again he gave no answer. Because he knew he was busted anyway. South will be picking him apart piece by piece in here and then lambast him with delish after this night. Wash knew it. South knew it. And they both were standing in this fucking lockerroom just now.

“Wash…” Souths tone got threatening, as she really wanted an answer from him. And no answer would be no solution. He knew the girl of the Dakotas long enough for that.

“I just walked in here. I – uhm – didn’t want to… spy on you.”

“That’s no answer.” Now Souths voice was smug. He could see the same grin on her lips without looking at her. He was struggling here for his dear life and she was making fun of him.

“Well, guess I will have to take the lead, huh? So much to the oh so fucking strong gender.” Now it really was a damn playful tone in Souths voice and she was already so damn close. Only one step and…

 

The rest of his thoughts went under in a stream of incoherent thoughts as South suddenly kissed him. It was no playful peck, she really was damn serious about it. Already feeling how her hands slipped under his shirt, he couldn’t stop himself from huff. Her hands were damn cold and it made him shudder and goosebumps to appear. But not only because of the cold hands. Letting her hands rest on Washs chest, South snickered.

“Oh, did I catch you so off guard that you’re that spaced out, Washy?” That idiotic way of nicknaming the Agent name made Wash snap back in reality.

But surely not as South had suspected him. He wasn’t backing down like the insecure and sometimes naïve Washington was doing. Instead he grabbed South around her hips, pulling her close and now initiating the kiss. He could feel her smirk into the kiss and a low ‘heh’ was echoing in her chest. Pushing her back until she was pressed against a locker, he also let his hands slip under her shirt, letting them wander over her skin. She did the same as she was letting her hands travel up his chest, slightly tickling the skin with her cold fingers. As she reached the top, she made him take out his shirt, before she again caught his lips in a kiss. She first seemed a bit taken aback about the reaction of Wash, but it wasn’t unwelcome per se. So she only sighed pleased as she felt his hands wander over her body and up to her bust. Dropping her head, she began to caress the skin of his neck, kissing down the line to his collarbone. Actually she wanted to go further, but Washingtons insistent tugging at her shirt made her stop in her action and let him take out her shirt. She again let him kiss her and let his hands wander over her chest, but as she felt them traveling south, she pushed him away.

 

Washington was completely confused. First she was making jokes and tempting him and when he was responsive, she suddenly pushed him away. His breath was uneven and Wash wiped away some strands of his blonde hair. They were up to be cut soon, they were too long anyway. But just at the moment he didn’t care. He was getting pissed about the show South was making. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! First you’re tempting and seducing me and then ditching me?!”

South laughed. And it again was this mean and bad kind of laugh.

“Oh Washy. I never held out the prospect of going further. I always just asked if you want to see my bust. If you had expected more of it, it’s your fault.” Explained South with her typical smug and cocky grin before picking up her shirt, putting it on and leaving with a wink and a good night.


End file.
